


Into The Darkness

by cecld



Category: sin 七つの大罪 | sin: Nanatsu no Taizai | Seven Mortal Sins (Anime 2017), 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Friend Elizabeth, Bamf Meliodas, Centric Meliodas, Growing Up, Hurt Meliodad, Powerful Estarossa, Powerful Meliodas, Powerful Zeldris, War, Warning Elizabeth is not looked on in a good light in this story, Weak Estarossa, Weak Meliodas, Weak Zeldris, dark story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: Meliodas grow up in the Goddess Realm. Despite growing up there he’s always felt like an outsider. Only when his true parentage come to light does he start to unravel what he is and where he truly belongs.As he discovers more things about himself, he also discovers an addicting darknesses that awakes a new side of himself he never knew he had.Along with a sense of family that he used to believe he’d never feel.





	1. Chapter 1

Preview

The darkness spread across his hands and up his arms, it stroked his skin gently as it spread across his body. It felt almost like a caress, welcoming him back into the darknesses. 

Meliodas didn’t understand why the Goddess feared this magic so much. How could they fear somehing that made him feel so _good_? So _right_? 

 


	2. Early Start In Life: Part One

“Wingless” 

“Strange”

“Magicless” 

“Helpless”

“Unblessed” 

“Freak”

Meliodas had been called many things in his life but he still could not get used to it. Why was he so different from everyone else?!

Why had his wings not started to grow in? Why was he the one not yet be able to heal a bug? 

He sat in the playground along, playing with sticks but even that couldn’t stop his mood. 

He always knew he was differed but it only started to hamer home to him how different when he’d started school on orders by his adoptive mother, the leader of the goddess clan. 

She had told him that his goddess parents where good freinds with her but had died in the war with the dreaded demons, so she had adopted him. 

“Meliodas, sitting there moping around won’t make you any freinds”

Ah, there she was, he’d been wondering when Elizebeth would show up. She always shoved her nose into his business, it felt like she just couldn’t let him have a moments peace. She was his “sister” well not really as she was actually related to their leader while he wasn’t. 

“I-“ He started to say, about to tell her that no one in his year wanted to make freinds with him but before he could she was grabbing his arm, easily pulling him up then pulled him with her to the nearest gaggle of children. 

No, no, no! 

Why didn’t she realise this was going to make him even more unliked?! 

“Hey? Do you mind playing with my brother? His been all in his lonesome over there” She said with an overally sweet smile. 

They sweat dropped a little.

”O-of course” One of then said giving her a fake smile in response and shooting Meliodas a look to let him know this would not be happening. 

Elizabeth nodded then pushed him towards them “That’s great!” 

Then she left quickly before Meliodas could call after her. 

“So your sister is the daughter of the supreme dientity? I don’t buy it” One of them huffed, glaring at Meliodas as soon as Elizebeth was out of ear shot. 

“Yeah, how could you be related to them?! You haven’t even grown in your wings yet and you don’t even have any magic” Another one sneered. 

She made her tiny wings flutter a little big empathising her point. The other children looked at her impressed with her control. 

At their age it was impressive for them to be able to make their wings move when they wanted them too. 

Meliodas couldn’t stop the truth from spilling from his lips “I-I’m not related to them” 

And that settled his role as the outcast and the bullies victim. 


	3. Yes, Ma'am

The ground was cold against his back. He laid there, staring up at the bright blue sky in the Goddess realm. As he stared at the endless sky he wondered how it was possible he could feel so trapped. There where no bars around him, just a endless sky yet the feeling remained. If he stared long enough he could almost ignore the sting on his cheek and the burn in his arms. 

"Meliodas, what are you doing? You'll be late for my mothers meeting!" 

He would be surprised but he'd learnt long ago that expecting Elizabeth to care about him in some way apart from acting the part, was not living in this cruel reality. As usual she ignored his clearly bruised face and arms. Even ignoring his flinch as she pulled him roughly upwards. 

"Why do I need to be there anyway?" He asked flatly. 

"Mother will be angry if you miss it besides I'm always there"

"Because you're her successor, your expected to take over at some point" Meliodas turned his head away in shame "Why wouldn't you be there but I don't understand why its so important for me to be there? I-I even thought she should be e-embarrised by me by now."

Elizabeth blinked at him, looking confused "Embarrassed?" 

Meliodas felt his face flush with more shame, was she doing this on purpose? Making him spit out what he'd been bullied for, for years? Elizabeth confused him to no end. He didn't understand if she was doing it on purpose or she was completely oblivious to how horrible she made him feel. 

"Yes! I should have wings by now, shouldn't I?! And I'm failing my healing and magic studies! Its been years since I started my studies, yet I still haven't been able to heal a single bug!" 

Something he didn't recognise flashed through her eyes but then she said "What about your combat training? How is that going?" 

He frowned, trying not to show his irritation at her subject change, he was meant to have started that a couple of months ago but... "I'm not aloud to take part, your mother wanted me to focus on my other studies" 

"I suppose that makes sense" Elizabeth muttered, studying him in a way he felt uncomfortable. She then shrugged as she said "Well who knows whats mothers thinking. But you know what she's like when she gets angry, you can't refuse to come" 

Meliodas let out a sigh, knowing she was right.

He wondered which Clan the Goddess Clan would be meeting with today. 

The Goddess Clans throne room was big enough to fit around a hundred of the Giant Clan, Meliodas could never get used to its size or how majestic every piece of their leaders home was, his home too, he supposed. He could see the same wonder within any Clans eyes that stepped inside, it was easy to see as it reflected his own. He could never understand how Elizabeth could walk into the throne room without even gazing upon the structures or wondering how this place was even made.

Elizabeth's mother waited for him, standing in front of the throne. He like he had been taught, every nerve felt stiff, he knelt before her. While Elizabeth stood, looking completely relaxed as if they were not in the presence of one of the strongest beings in the world.

"Mother" She said, smiling brightly at her "Who are we meeting today? Is there another treaty that needs to be renewed?" 

Instead her mother turned her gaze on Meliodas, who was still kneeling, ignoring her daughters question "Meliodas, where did those bruises come from?" 

Well he thought bitterly, at least she noticed unlike _some_ people. 

"I-" 

"He was fighting again! I wasn't there to stop it, I'm sorry mother" Elizabeth said, bowing her head slightly, looking ashamed. 

He stared at Elizabeth, eyes widening. Wait, what? He hadn't been fighting! She'd told on him before but this was the first time she'd outright lied to her mother just to get him in trouble! 

He opened his mouth to protest but the words couldn't come out in time and felt jumbled in his mouth. 

"W-wait-"

"Meliodas! How dare you! I've told you time and time again I do not what you involved in any sort of combat! Haven't I told you to never ever retaliate? No matter what happens?!" Her eyes narrowed as she didn't wait for his response "I was thinking about letting you join in the discussion with the other clan now and again, like Elizabeth does but this type of behaviour I can't allow unpunished. You will stand by my side and speak only when I tell you too, understand?!" 

So just like normal then Meliodas thought sadly, feeling his chest ache at the lost opportunity to finality interact with a different Clan. 

All he could say was "Y-yes, ma'am"


	4. The Agreement

Meliodas quickly recognised that it was the human clan that had come to meet with the Goddess Clan. There where about thirteen different kings and queens and their most trusted friends and knights stood at their side. He didn't really understand why they had this many different kings and queens, wouldn't it make sense to just have one? But apparently he'd heard the humans were always fighting each other over different territories so it was easier for them to have more than one leader.

One by one, each King and Queen bowed before their Leader. 

"Supreme Deity, we have come to renew our treaty of peace between our Clans that was signed when the Demon Clan was defeated. We have all agreed we still wish to continue this era of peace within our world" 

It was clear who the stronger Clan was, due to the Human Clans positions. It seemed easy for this Clan to accept this but Meliodas did believe in part it was probably easier accepting the Goddess Clan to be stronger since it was because mostly of their Clan that the Demons were defeated. The Fairies and Druids were usually just as accepting sometimes the proud Giants did course a problem though. 

Its not really a peace treaty Meliodas thought. 

It was a disguised peace treaty 

It was a different kind of agreement, that the Goddess Clan would continue to be seen as the superior Clan and the Human Clan would not try and unseat that position. In underlines it also aloud the Goddess to step within the human world whenever they wished and to have a say in humans affairs if they wished to as well, while the Human Clan, could not step within the Goddess Clan without permission and where not aloud to have any say in the Goddess Clan affairs. All the Clans signed this agreement every couple of hundred of years. 

_Some peace treaty...._

Yet for some reason no one spoke out, apart from the Giants but they succumbed to the Diety's power in the end, not willing to face her wrath. Because if the Goddess Clan turned on them it was well within their thinking that they could end up like the Demon Clan. 

Also for some reason this time Meliodas had yet to understand, whenever he noticed any negative feelings as the other Clans read the treaty, their eyes would always wonder over to him, standing by the Goddess's side. The negative feelings would then vanish given way to something different, their eyes would become downcast and their shoulders would slump, defeat... but...why? 

The same thing happened today. 

Meliodas watched as the Human Clan went over the treaty. Reading the document that they were to sign. Humans liked the document that they read and where to sign it from a leaf and recently a piece of tree that had been molded into a different substance they called paper. Giants would read the treaty from a calved rock and calve their signature on a rock, Fairy's used leaves and sometimes huge petals while Druids used their own magic, creating things out of thin air. 

The humans leaders all at some point while reading, showed a sign of not liking what they were reading, some of their shoulders hunched, others tensed a little while others showed their dissatisfaction through the tightening of their lips. But like usual their eyes...wondered towards him. 

Then those signs just disappeared, defeat and resignation came across them instead and they signed the treaty. 

"Excellent, shall we take a break where you can discuss the treaty between you and then we shall talk about any news that I should be informed on" The supreme Deity said professionally. 

The humans agreed.

With that the Human Clan were escorted to a different place in their home to discuss the treaty between them. Meliodas watched them leave. It seemed thats all he could do, watch. 

Elizabeth said excitedly "Things seem to be going like normal mother, I can't wait to talk with them" 

"Mmmm, did you sense anything Elizabeth" Her mother asked her. 

Elizabeth looked confused. 

"They were hiding something or at least something was on their minds, hopefully they'll bring it up in the talk. We should not have lies between us if peace is to remain" 

Yet you're perfectly fine in lying to them Meliodas thought. 

They waited in silence for the humans to return. 

Meliodas wondered if there was anyway he could speak to them without angering their leader.

Finally for what seemed like hours the humans returned, strangely Meliodas noticed that there where two kings missing, taking their number down to eleven. Also surprisingly his supreme leader did not seem to notice or bring it up.  

"So, is there anything you wish to inform us on? The Goddess Clan would be happy to help in any difficult matters, help as we see fit of course" 

Meliodas watched as one of the kings came forward, a knight at his side and someone he did not know but was decked in bright colours. 

"Supreme Deity, an urgent matter has come up that we wished to discuss with you" 

"Oh? Go on" 

Then what came out of his mouth, Meliodas didn't know at the time that it would change his fate drastically. 

" _A young demon has been found and captured. All we could find out was that he has seven hearts, a high ranking demon and his name is Zeldris"_


	5. The Human

What was with this feeling? Two emotions struck Meliodas at once, one from from his adoptive mother, pure rage circled the room, making everything difficult to breathe. The second emotion Meliodas couldn’t identify, something stirred deep inside his chest restless and unsettled. 

 “When was he captured? Why wasn’t I informed sooner?!” The supreme goddess demanded. 

A human stepped forward, unlike the other kings and queens his uniform seemed rather raggedy and a unque style to it no one else had. He seemed to be a loyal knight to one of the kings or queens. 

“Forgive me Goddess but we realised that we had no way to contact you as we are not aloud on your land and before this none of your messengers would let us pass and refused to listen to what we had to say “ _Anything a human can report is not worth our leaders ears until the Goddess wishes to see you_ ” I believe that’s what they said” 

 "Then you should have told them your report, they would have listened!" The supreme goddess snapped. 

"We tried-" 

"Silence! Did I ask you to speak!" She ordered, glaring down at the Knight, who seemed to be questioning his life choices. 

The Supreme Goddess turned to one of the kings instead "Where is he? I can't trust humans to deal with him properly" 

Meliodas stiffened, wait, _deal with him?_ What was that supposed to mean?

 They said he was only a child, surely she didn't mean... 

"He is being kept in Camelot's most guarded prison, I can assure you he won't escape" The king replied.

Elizabeths Mother turned to the nearest Goddess's in the room, who where watching over the peace treaty "Well, don't just stand there, you have a job to do" 

All the Goddess's in the room apart from Elizabeth scattered, muttering "Yes your majesty" as they did so. 

Meliodas watched them go, I should say something he thought, he _needed_ to say something yet nothing came out of his mouth, why did his chest hurt so much?!

The supreme Goddess then wrapped up the meeting very quickly and hurridly but for some reason, many eyes where on _him._ All the time when he looked at them he'd see the humans eyes turn away, pretending they hadn't been staring.

Elizabeth and Meliodas where both sent to their rooms afterwards. Elizabeth was very put out that she hadn't had time to talk with the human Clan but he also noticed...she seemed to be looking at him strangly as well.

A couple of minutes after feeling her gaze on his back he turned towards her "What?" 

She blinked at him, pretending to look innocent "What?!" 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, trying to sound civil. 

"Oh, I... was just wondering what you thought of the demon buisness, its so scary isn't it? I remember learning about them, he could kill us all, mother will protect us though" She said proudly. 

Meliodas remained silent. 

Suddenly her tone changed and the way she looked at him seemed...different, Meliodas's heart skipped a beat.

"Well?" She asked "What do you think?"

For some reason, he knew that his answer mattered and that he needed to say the right thing. 

"I...don't know b-but kill us all? He's only a kid like us right? He can't be that powerful" 

Elizabeth seemed to relax more at his answer but then she laughed, looking at him like he was stupid "Of course he can, you remember all those lessons on Demons right? They have to be killed or they'll kill us and torture us, thats why the demons needed to be stopped in the war" 

Meliodas stared at her, once again wondering if she was just this idiotic or was she just being patronising so she thought he could understand? There was a lot he understood that she seemed to think he needed it explained like he was still three years old. She did realise they'd been talking about adults right? Not children. 

She just before she walked into her room she then smiled in a triumphant manner like she'd proved her self and proved how idiotic he was.

Meliodas watched her go with a sigh, he never understood her. 

He honestly thought he'd have a quiet nights sleep, how wrong he was. 

He opened his door, closing it behind him, switching on the light and - 

"Mmm, just looks like a normal kid, you sure he isn't just a human?" 

Meliodas stared, a human was sitting on his bed, he was sure he'd seen him with the other knights and kings and queens, he'd been missing! The human had been waiting for him, before he could say anything or shout the door locked behind him and someone grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth.

"Don't shout okay, we haven't come to course trouble" 

"I don't know, trouble seems fun" The human on his bed sniggered.

Whoever was holding him sighed "You would say that wouldn't you Ban?" 

 

 


End file.
